


Help Me Doctor (I Have Sinned)

by hergan416



Series: Love's Riddles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blood, Ex-relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Tension, katamar, limited plot maybe, non-permanent mutilation, unhealthy subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/pseuds/hergan416
Summary: Daily, Marco had been watching for sails on their way to that peaceful island. These just weren’t the sails he had been expecting.Or, Katakuri subconsciously decides that with public defeat comes the need for renewal. Did Katakuri honestly believe he could bring himself to capture a past lover for a something as droll as a zoo?Katamar where Katakuri goes to find Marco on Whitebeard’s island in order to make up to Mamma after being defeated by Luffy. Contains: BDSM, non-permanent mutilation (including of genitalia), blood, porn with limited plot, hurt without much comfort, some unhealthy subspace, past sexual & BDSM history, past breakups, unresolved tension.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Series: Love's Riddles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Help Me Doctor (I Have Sinned)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bite the hand / that starves you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268830) by [Irrelevancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevancy). 



> First One Piece Fic... hope it's ok. Hope characterizations are ok. idek, I'm just posting it.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry if there are things I missed in editing over the last few days.
> 
> I am using English names because I didn’t realize the sub takes translation liberties on names until reading other OP fanfiction, and I’m not ready to try to unlearn thought patterns. I’ve basically only watched the anime so far; I’m only a few chapters into the manga, so please be patient if this isn’t manga compliant because of whatever is going on with Big Mom in Wano, or anything else to be revealed about the Grudge War and who survives.
> 
> Please pay attention to tags if you have triggers.
> 
> Inspired by the fact that katamar exists, also draws on the kind of relationship shown in "Bite the hand // that starves you."

Marco always had an eye out for sails as he went about his daily tasks on Whitebeard’s peaceful home island. He’d been expecting Edward Weevil to make his way there eventually, and in the meantime needed to protect the small island from bands of low-class marauders. So, when he was walking down the beach and he recognized the telltale black flag, he immediately pulled out his spyglass. The jolly roger showed a skull surrounded by a fluffy pink scarf, with giant red lips and a brown and pink tricorne on its head, and Marco’s heart rate immediately increased.

The good news was that there was only one, smaller, ship. It wasn’t Big Mom’s flagship, and no tartes or paddle ships accompanied it. However, the figurehead was the face of Katakuri, surrounded by a donut like it was a lifering. On the bow was the imposing figure of the man himself, spyglass directed towards Marco. 

Even with Marco using a spyglass, Katakuri’s face was unreadable at this distance, though Marco doubted he would have read emotion on the face regardless. He remembered their interactions from back when Whitebeard and Big Mom would negotiate. (Back before Blackbeard betrayed the whole crew, before Whitebeard and Ace’s deaths during the Paramount War, before nearly all his remaining friends were massacred in the Grudge Wars.) The two first mates would stand near each other, participating in the same staring contest each time. Katakuri had always won. 

Marco felt the slight uptick of his mouth before clenching his jaw. Back then, the staring contests had seemed to mean so much more. But he had been a fool then. Katakuri coming to this place now couldn’t be a good thing.  _ The village will still need protection. _

Having already been spotted, it seemed the most appropriate action would be to wait for Katakuri by the beach. Marco stepped away from a nearby rocky feature and into the central patch of sand, waiting for Katakuri to finish his approach. 

The time the boat took to land felt like forever. At first, Marco kept the spyglass up, searching the deck of the ship for signs of Katakuri’s plans. Strangely, Marco saw no signs of anyone on board the ship besides Katakuri. There didn’t even seem to be any of Big Mom’s homies on board to pilot the ship. That surprised Marco, as it made Katakuri’s goal even less predictable. What could possibly be going on? Marco began to make contingency plans, not committing to any of them, knowing about Katakuri’s observation haki and not being willing to give himself away, especially without knowing what Katakuri  _ wanted. _ Katakuri landed the ship and jumped from the bow, standing and facing Marco, their familiar staring contest beginning anew.

* * *

What Katakuri  _ wanted  _ was to redeem himself. He did respect Luffy for having the  _ balls  _ to fight him in order to improve his observation haki, fully knowing when the battle started that he was weaker and would have to learn over the course of the battle or die. But, it was still hard to get over the fact that he was defeated by a  _ brat.  _ And that  _ brat _ had gone and seen his face, accepted it like no one else had, broke down his walls, and then had the  _ audacity  _ to put them right back up once he had left.

That... wasn’t precisely true. He studied Marco’s impassive face, first focusing on the set of his jaw and the tension there, then on the pair of thin wire frames that now encircled his unreadable eyes. Katakuri’s observation haki hadn’t triggered yet, so he expected the staring contest to go on for a while longer. Briefly, Katakuri wondered what was going through the other man’s mind, knowing he could easily end the silence and ask, but where was the fun in that?

The strong jaw didn’t move. Marco continued to side-eye Katakuri, tense and ready. Katakuri wondered if he could use his observation haki to figure out what Marco would do in various situations, thinking of ways he could possibly end the stalemate to see if he could hear Marco’s responses.

_ “Long time no see,” Katakuri would begin. // “You were never one for small talk, yoi,” Marco would reply, the gentleness in his voice a knife. _

To be fair, Marco was right, and the word choice was half-hearted at best.

_ Katakuri would thrust his arm towards Marco, who wouldn’t dodge, would just take the blow to the midsection and look up to lock eyes with him. “Why are you here, yoi?” _

To which Katakuri would have to decide whether to be honest, or to use their shared history dishonestly to obtain his goal. Would Marco see through it?

And then, a true prediction, since he hadn’t come up with something else to do yet.  _ Marco would lift his hand and pull my head down by the scarf, revealing my mouth, and stand on his tiptoes, hesitantly pressing his lips to mine. _

It wasn’t that far in the future, and Marco had probably already realized that the course of action wouldn’t be met with resistance, since Katakuri hadn’t moved locations, just suffered a slight dilation of the eyes when the vision had passed. So why hadn’t it happened yet?

“ _ You  _ You  _ still _ still  _ care, _ care,  _ yoi _ yoi,” Marco stated flatly. The future sight was nearly overlayed with reality, giving Katakuri no time to react to the change. With a shock, Katakuri realized that Marco had used Katakuri’s reaction to seeing the future in order to change it. 

That struck a chord of anger in Katakuri. Marco had  _ decided  _ to act like they were still fine, and then  _ took it back. _ Further, Marco was a much stronger opponent than Luffy; if he chose to learn future sight, Katakuri couldn’t stop him. He couldn’t allow that to happen. Strong feelings could interfere...

Despite knowing that he had been manipulated into it, Katakuri thrust his hand, now a claw formed of mochi and coated in haki, to where he knew from  _ experience  _ that Marco would dodge, straight for Marco’s throat. He dragged Marco to his mouth and began a searing, brutal kiss. His razor sharp teeth drug through Marco’s lips, his tongue expanded to nearly plug Marco’s throat, and his nails scratched the surface of Marco’s neck. 

Blue flame danced as Marco transformed, wings sprouting as he tried to break Katakuri’s grip, but the efforts were half-hearted--a duty, not a desire--just as Katakuri  _ knew  _ they would be. (Why else would Marco egg him on like that?) Besides, despite the lack of oxygen, Marco was kissing back, clawed feet finding perch on Katakuri’s midsection, leaning into the treatment. The mask Katakuri had been forced to wear since Luffy’s disappearance from Whole Cake Island fell, along with Marco’s resistance.

The decision of whether to betray Marco with the act didn’t seem to matter anymore, like something he could delay indefinitely, or at least until he’d had his fill. Between Marco’s pulling and his own eagerness, it wasn’t long before Katakuri had Marco pinned to the rocky outcropping, pulling away from Marco’s mouth to bite through clothing to get at skin, only for the clothes to, frustratingly, heal along with Marco. He used his free hand to claw at Marco’s belt--Marco certainly didn’t have hands in this form--finally ripping his pants off to expose his rapidly growing, and very human, hardness.

Katakuri nipped at Marco’s groin and thighs, drawing more and more blood with each bite, all of it immediately bursting into blue flames before Katakuri could really savor the flavor. Fine with him, since he preferred sweets and Marco was  _ not sweet _ . 

Once, in his desperation, Katakuri nearly bites Marco’s dick clean off, and it just grows back, harder and bigger than before. Marco’s hands reappear at the edges of his wings, and he uses them to clutch Katakuri’s hair, his freed mouth loudly gasping for air and moaning Katakuri’s name.

It won’t do for anyone to hear Marco and become curious, so Katakuri stands back up and once again smothers Marco’s face with his own. His free hand touches the rock behind him and awakens his mochi, turning the rock into a hollow cavity, using the mochi to block out the sound as he shoves Marco inside. The room is lit just by Marco’s flames as Katakuri seals off the entrance, trapping Marco with him. Now Marco can say his name all he’d like.

He doesn’t yet break off the kiss, once more expanding himself to cut off Marco’s air, letting the phoenix take care of pesky little functions like replacing carbon dioxide with oxygen and keeping Marco alive. Marco is struggling to grind into Katakuri, who notes that choking Marco isn’t really  _ that _ effective, given how much blood is obviously still going to Marco’s erection. He keeps his distance, teasing Marco as he steps out of his own pants, getting close to the other man but dodging each time that Marco moves to make contact.

_ Marco will bite down, eating the soft, delicious, sweet mochi clogging his throat. Blue flames will dance towards Katakuri, Marco’s external healing properties already treating the wound. “Goddammit, Kata, just fuck me already!” _

‘Well, that seems to be allowable,’ Katakuri thinks, leaving his tongue pliant and pulling back any mochi from his actual tongue beyond the range of the bite. The action stings when it happens in real time, something the vision failed to prepare him for, since Katakuri doesn’t externally react. Cool blue flames immediately cauterize the area, and the pain is gone.

“Goddammit, Kata, just fuck me already!” Marco is so desperate, his talons perched on and clawing into Katakuri’s hips, and how can he say no? He pushes Marco into the pliant wall of the mochi cave with his hips, his dick slipping into Marco’s crack as he simultaneously lets go of Marco’s neck and grips both of his ankles, spreading him open for better access. Katakuri lets out a guttural noise and begins to nip and bite at Marco, his neck, his exposed chest, his cheek, his mouth.

His thrusts are violent and unhinged, uncaring about lube, or preparation, or Marco’s comfort, because neither of them have the need or desire for such things. Finally, one of the thrusts actually  _ enters  _ that all-too familiar hole, tearing into flesh, the cool comfort of Marco’s flames quickly surrounding Katakuri’s dick. 

Katakuri takes note of the moment he can no longer see into the future. All that matters is this feeling: warm, wet, satisfied, connected; this place: a soft, dark cave, lit by blue flame; this moment: the tearing of flesh and the remaking of it; and the renewal of their historic staring contest as their eyes can no longer leave each other’s faces.

The next kiss is gentler, more careful, an apology for not coming back and  _ fixing it _ , for putting the walls back up and never letting them back down again, for needing a  _ brat _ to remind him what this  _ man  _ had already shown him. Found family didn’t require perfection.

Katakuri pulls back and resumes his stare, rolling his hips into Marco, more gently than ever before. His hands loosen their grip on Marco’s ankles, slowly letting them down before moving to Marco’s waist, and Katakuri, for the first time in their relationship, loses the staring contest, voluntarily looking down into the space between Marco’s neck and shoulder. Marco slowly returned to human form, reducing the light in the room to a pale blue glow where they are conjoined.

* * *

Marco can barely stand it when Katakuri gets gentle. He doesn’t expect Katakuri to abandon his duty as a son once they’re done fucking, but he’s so sick of being left alone at the end of the day, especially now that he’s outlived so many of his commrades. Still, Marco’s not about to defect to a rival such as Big Mom, even with Whitebeard dead, so he knows like every other quick fuck, this will come to an end. With the way Katakuri is acting now, he’s  _ not  _ looking forward to  _ that  _ impending fight. 

Marco needs to make the pain return, so that it will hurt less later. He can’t lean into the feeling of the growing and shrinking mochi gently massaging his prostate, the hand tracing patterns in his thighs, or the  _ face  _ that Katakuri made before Marco shut off the lights so that he wouldn’t have to look at it. Realistically, this is no time for regular pleasure. That’s why Marco was  _ definitely not  _ sliding himself gently up and down, using the mochi wall and Katakuri’s hands on his hips as leverage.

Marco finds himself letting himself go, cumming with Katakuri’s name on his mouth. It’s a gasping breath of a noise, breaking the silence of internal conflict, surprising Marco and shocking himself back into his senses. All at once, he transforms, pushing himself out of Katakuri’s arms and flying towards the ceiling of the cave. He circles Katakuri’s head (he’s stupidly tall, and it seems especially apparent in here), distress written all over his face. Katakuri hits the wall in pent-up frustration, and that’s all Marco needs to fly out, following the hole the other man has punched into the mochi. He quickly collects his discarded pants in his talons, flying back towards the village with a heavy heart. Katakuri is left unfinished in the middle of the dark mochi cave, flustered breathing audible even from this height.

Marco thinks he hears Katakuri’s voice in the distance, when he’s far enough away to have been imagining it, and wonders what future Katakuri is seeing now. “Pessimism and pain aren’t the only things in this world, Marco, and others aren’t the only ones in need of healing.”


End file.
